


Jewelry

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I help you, Sir,” a woman asked as he neared one of the cases. She smiled and waited for an answer, her beautiful white teeth shining against her ebony skin.</p><p>“Um, I want to buy something for my girlfriend, but I’m not really sure what she would like.” Bruce watched the woman smile again before telling him to follow her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jewelry

Bruce stood in the middle of the mall, staring at the sign in front of him. He knew he needed to do this, he wanted to do this, and it was just the factor of her. Would she like it? Or would she pretend to like it so it wouldn’t hurt his feelings? The scientist knew how she worked, he would hand it over to her and, even if she didn’t like it, she would smile and put it on. She always said it was the thought that counted, but that was just too difficult for Bruce to believe.

With a sigh and a hand through his hair, he stepped forward into the store. Some of the lights were low, but the ones in the glass cases were extremely bright to show the jewelry at its full potential. Every side was lined with a jewelry cabinet filled with rings, earrings, and necklaces. Behind the rows was one man or woman just ready to help any customer that looked to be buying.

“Can I help you, Sir,” a woman asked as he neared one of the cases. She smiled and waited for an answer, her beautiful white teeth shining against her ebony skin.

“Um, I want to buy something for my girlfriend, but I’m not really sure what she would like.” Bruce watched the woman smile again before telling him to follow her.

____

You sat at home in your pajama bottoms and tank, curled up on the sofa as you watched ‘American Horror Story.’ It wasn’t something you normally did, but you were tired of reading and nothing else was on. Not including that it was sort of difficult to watch TV with Bruce at home since the shows always got his emotions going.

The front door clicked as it was unlocked before squeaking as it opened. The greying brunette walked in, a bag in hand as he closed the door. Setting the gift down on the hall table, he came into the living room with a tired smile. “Hey, beautiful,” he said to you as he plopped down on the sofa.

You turned the TV off with the remote before turning to look at him, placing a small kiss on his lips. “Hey, handsome, how was work?”

Bruce pulled you close to him and sighed, letting your scent wash over him. “Tiring and something I would love to forget about tonight. What did you do today?”

“Oh you know, same old same old: had lunch with a friend, went grocery shopping, finished a couple of products for some customers.” You snuggled into him and drew on his hand with your finger, loving that he was home.

“Almost forgot, I got something for you today. It’s setting on the table in the hall if you want to go get it.” Bruce laughed at how fast you scrambled off of the couch, like you were a small child at Christmas. 

The sound of a bag could be heard as you opened the gift bag. You help a big velvet box in your hands as you walked back to Bruce, you hadn’t opened it yet, but you were busting at the seams to do so. With a nod from your boyfriend, you opened up the box to see the most amazing necklace. “Bruce, it’s beautiful, thank you so, so much. It isn’t out anniversary is it?”

Bruce laughed again and shook his head. “No, I just wanted to get you something. Just a token of how much I love you.”


End file.
